


Fingertips Putting On A Show

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, He doesn't watch him he only listen, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Niall starred at the door in shock. He didn’t expect this at all. Shawn was such a sweet and seemingly innocent boy Niall had trouble wrapping his head around the idea of Shawn having a daddy kink.





	Fingertips Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic is VERY much out of my comfort zone but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you will like it.
> 
> Thanks to Angie foe the help with the title ♡

Niall yawned as he unlocked the front door. He dropped his keys on the table in the middle of the lobby. He was finally home after a long day in the studio and he couldn’t wait to jump in the shower and to take a nap. Niall yawned again and rubbed his eyes with the palm of hands, he needed to stay awake for a little bit longer. 

He walked to the kitchen, thinking Shawn would be there or on the patio but he was nowhere to be seen. His car was in the garage but maybe he had left with some friends. It’s not like Niall was surveying his every moves. Shawn’s had his kitchen and and living room remodeled and Niall had offered him his guest room. It made no sense for Shawn to spend an awful lot of money on renting an apartment or a hotel room for a few weeks. 

Niall grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drank half of it in one gulp. He opened his laptop to check his email quickly before going to take a long and well deserved shower. Niall climbed the stairs and stopped when he heard a noise coming from Shawn’s room. He was so sure he was alone, the noise startled him. Niall was about to knock on Shawn’s door when he heard a little whine followed by a breathy “oh fuck!”. Niall froze.

For a moment Niall thought Shawn had brought someone home with him and he couldn’t help himself and felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. He knew this was stupid and he had no right to be jealous. Shawn didn’t even know Niall liked him as more than a friend. And even if he knew, Niall had no right to feel like that.

Shawn whimpered again and Niall realised he didn’t hear anybody else, and suddenly he realised Shawn was alone and somehow it was even worse. Knowing Shawn was so close, probably naked, one of his hand wrapped around his...Niall shook his head. He should left, he knew he should. It was creepy to stay and listen to one of his best mate jerk off, but his feet refused to move. 

Shawn’s moans were getting louder and Niall felt like he could barely breathe.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, daddy!”

Niall starred at the door in shock. He didn’t expect this at all. Shawn was such a sweet and seemingly innocent boy Niall had trouble wrapping his head around the idea of Shawn having a daddy kink.

“Daddy, please, please daddy,” whined Shawn and Niall felt himself starting to get hard in his jeans. His already too tight jeans. He looked down at his crotch, almost offended his dick took interest when Shawn started to whine ‘daddy’. Niall never had any interest in calling anybody Daddy. He didn’t judged but, it had never really been his thing.

Niall was about to leave, for real this time, when he thought he heard his name. Surely it wasn’t what Shawn said but he crept closer to the door, as quietly as possible and listened. Shawn’s breathing was getting faster and louder and Niall’s dick was getting harder, if it was possible. Niall had always loved someone vocal during sex. It was one of his biggest turn on. The whine and the moans, there was nothing sexier. 

“Daddy, daddy please! Niall!”

This time Niall heard it perfectly. He undid the button and zipper of his jeans and slid his hand down his pants just to alleviate the pressure he was feeling on his dick. Niall bit his bottom lips to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth. The last thing he needed was Shawn finding out he was listening to him during his private time.   
Shawn moaned again and again and maybe Niall never liked the idea of calling someone daddy, but he had never thought about being the one called daddy. Hearing Shawn call him daddy had definitely awake something in him. Niall felt sweat drip down his back and his breathing was getting shallow. Niall stroked his cock once, twice, just to relieve some pressure before he could go in the shower, but it was too late. It was feeling too good. Niall leaned on the wall with one hand to keep his balance while his other hand was stroking his cock at a fast pace. He was already feeling his orgasm building inside of him. Niall wanted to last longer but with his own breathing and moan getting louder mixed with Shawn crying his name he knew it wouldn’t happen.

“Fuck Shawn, you’re so good for me, so good for Daddy,” moaned Niall, trying the word for the first time. It felt weird, but he could get used to it. He closed his eyes and imagined Shawn on his knees in front of him, his plush lips, shiny with spit and pre come, ready to take Niall down his throat. 

“Niall!” 

“Fuck! Shawn, your mouth! Fuck!”

“Niall! Niall!” 

Niall opened his eyes and and saw a pair of feet. He trailed his eyes up the long muscular legs in front of him, Shawn was standing there, only wearing a tight pair of black boxer brief that were not letting much place to the imagination. Niall hastily removed his hand from his pants and wiped it on his jeans. His eyes continued their way up, Shawn’s chest was still a bit damp with sweat and at this moment there was nothing Niall wanted more than lick Shawn’s chest. He shook his head slightly, that was not the time. Niall was feeling mortified and he couldn’t look at Shawn in the eyes. 

“Niall, look at me,” pleaded Shawn. Niall knew he had no other choices. He swallowed his pride and finally looked at Shawn, ready to hear him scream but instead Shawn had a smirk decorating his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. To say Niall was confused would have been an understatement. 

“I think we need to have a little conversation.”

Niall nodded.

“I reckon we do.”

Shawn smiled and cupped Niall’s crotch, making him gasp. He was not expecting that. 

“Before we talk, let me take care of you...Daddy,” whispered Shawn in Niall’s ear. 

Shawn dragged Niall in his room and kicked the door close behind them. Talking could definitely wait.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
